


shitty trans boy mikey thing

by mikeysways



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: FTM, High School, M/M, Trans!Mikey, good boyfriend pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysways/pseuds/mikeysways
Summary: mikey gets panicky in a bathroom and loving boyfriend pete comes to the rescue





	shitty trans boy mikey thing

“Michelle Way?” The name shot through him. How could he fuck up like this? He always made sure to tell the sub about his name, and he had fucked up and forgotten. He raised his hand, put his head down on his desk, and sighed.  
He could feel the glares of his classmates, almost piercing. Mikey had hoped today would be full of giddy excitement about the party that night, but now all he could feel was tightness in his chest and a lump in his throat.  
Second period came and went, and Mikey was actually looking forward to his third period class. He shared the class with a good friend of his, Frank.  
A few minutes into class, Mikey felt an all too familiar pain in his abdomen.  
“Mr. Boster, could I use the restroom?”  
In the safety of the gender neutral restroom located in the main office of the school, Mikey lost it. How could he forget that his period was starting today? How could he be so fucking stupid?  
As he sat on the floor of the restroom, he could feel his breathing becoming more erratic, and he knew he was spiraling into a panic attack. His hands started to feel numb, and his vision went completely blurry with tears.  
He could hear a knock on the door, but he couldn’t open it. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to find some form of comfort. He didn’t hear the door open, but suddenly something was touching his arm, ever so softly. He jumped, looking for who had found him.  
Through the tears in his eyes he could make out black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. “Oh Mikes”. Pete carefully wrapped his arms around Mikey.  
“It’s okay honey.”  
Mikey clung to his boyfriend, beginning to sob uncontrollably. After about 20 minutes had passed, Mikey had calmed down enough to talk to Pete.  
“How did you know to come find me?”  
“Frank texted me, told me you’d been gone for a while. I tried to text you but you didn’t respond, so I came looking”  
Mikey looked up to his boyfriend, who was still holding him tight. “Thank you, Pete”  
The two heard the bell signaling the end of class, but neither made an effort to move.  
Mikey began to tell Pete what had triggered his breakdown, when Pete stopped him. “Mikes, why didn’t you tell me you were having a bad day? I totally would have ditched with you, you know that.”  
Mikey blinked, looking down at Pete’s hands, which were now holding Mikey’s, rubbing circles around his thumbs.  
“I didn’t want to burden you. Today was supposed to be exciting and happy, and I didn’t want to ruin it for you by making you take care of all my stupid problems. I didn’t want to ruin this party for you.”  
Pete took his hands away and tilted Mikey’s face back up to make eye contact.  
“Michael James Way, your problems are not stupid, and you will never be a burden to me. I love you dumbass.”  
The comment was so very Pete, Mikey couldn’t help but smile.  
“I’m sorry. I should have texted you. I would totally like to take you up on that offer to ditch though.”  
Pete let out a small giggle, glad that he had been able to make Mikey smile. He stood, and reached out to help Mikey up. Mikey was so overcome with love for his boyfriend in that moment, he felt like he was having heart palpitations.  
The two boys spent the rest of the day laying in Pete’s bed watching movies. There may have been some making out in there somewhere.  
They ended up falling asleep around 9pm, completely forgetting about that stupid party.


End file.
